That mouth of yours
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: When Daryl had met Paul, he had called him mouthy little prick. He just didn't know how much these words were true, at that time.


**I have literally no excuses for this. This is just porn, almost 2k words of porn. Just because.**

 **All mistakes are mine. xx**

* * *

Paul smirked when Daryl groaned, his eyes closing with the pleasure he felt running through his body.

"Ain't no damn lady ya know" said the hunter without heat, eyelids fluttering open to look at his lover through his long lashes.  
"What, you're telling me you don't like this?" asked Paul, letting go of the nipple he was sucking in his mouth with a loud pop that reverberated through the room.

Daryl flushed red, groaning more of habit than anything. Paul smiled, a full smile full of teeth that Daryl liked so much, and bent his head again to take the nipple back in his mouth. In response, Daryl's body started arching against the touch, the rough hunter's hands finding its way inside Paul's hair.

"You see, nipples are a very sensitive parts for men too" the young scout explained, lapping at the engorged bud with care "and I happen to love taking things in my mouth, as you most certainly must have noticed by now."

It was a wonder that Daryl could still blush even harder at that point, yet he did. Paul loved to make his lover blush, as much as he loved to make him scream. There was so much that so many people didn't know about Daryl, and he felt so lucky to be the one discovering them through their relationship. The fact that Daryl was so sensitive on the chest was just one tiny thing, but it was something still.

Daryl let out a strangled moan when Paul took his other nipple between his teeth, nipping at it until it became just the right side of painful, before releasing it and coating it with saliva with a soft tongue to ease the redness.

"Your entire body is just so damn perfect" he murmured almost for himself, breathing in the sight of his lover displayed on the bed like this.

They were both naked, had been for an hour or so now. It was a lazy day in Alexandria, everyone was at peace after the war against the saviors and they had decided to take a day for themselves, just the two of them. They had brought back a bottle of lube from one of their run, Paul had even found a pack of condom to bring back to Carl and Enid, and had locked themselves up for the day. Rick and their family knew damn well not to interrupt them now, and they were making the most of it.

"Shaddup" groaned Daryl, embarrassed.

Paul knew he wasn't trying to act on his embarrassment to fetch some compliments, and it broke his heart a little. Daryl never seemed to see himself as the rest of the world saw him, as someone beautiful inside and out, and never believed any compliment that the younger man made him.

"You really are, Daryl."

He sat back on Daryl's thighs, ignoring the older man's erection pushing against his own, concentrating on his broad chest. He knew Daryl was pretty shy about his back and his chest, hating his scars but also finding himself too soft in the middle since they had taken roots in Alexandria.

"Yeah, whatever."

Paul decided to ignore him in favor of trailing heated kisses down his chest to his pelvis, nipping at the skin of his upper thighs with care. He blew some air on the soft skin he found between his legs, enjoying the teasing for a little longer, before straightening his back a little. Daryl's neglected cock was hard and leaking next to his face, and the hunter's soft gasp gave away his desire when Paul let go of his legs to grab it firmly. He spent no time teasing his lover, knowing that the time he spent building the pressure and playing with the older man was more than enough, and when he let his mouth slide down the shaft in one fluid motion, Daryl let out a deep moan.

Daryl wasn't new at sex, he wasn't a virgin before Paul and even though he had not found the time to get laid after the whole mess that was the apocalypse happened, he had given and received blowjobs before. But it had never been Paul. And Paul made Daryl lose his temper in fucking seconds, and he should somehow be ashamed to enjoy it so freaking much, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The younger man hummed around the shaft, blinking up to Daryl with big blue eyes that made the hunter whine low in his throat. Paul loved giving heads, and that was the best part of the entire thing. This knowledge that Paul wasn't only doing it to please him -Daryl had thought that at first, refusing to let the younger man fall to his knees for his pleasure only- but because he loved it, was all it took for Daryl to moan like a cheap whore. The scout's lips, glistening with saliva already, parted even wider around Daryl's cock and he moaned, using the flat of his tongue to lick at the member from the tip to the base while he was pushing it in and out of his mouth with expertise. The tip of this devious tongue found the biggest vein underneath Daryl's shaft, following it to the head before sucking the member between his strong lips, delighted by the hunter's moans of pleasure. The sounds that Paul made around his dick were obscene, and combined with the moans of pleasure Daryl let out, he was pretty sure the entire house knew that Paul Rovia was damn talented with his tongue in more than simple negotiations between colonies.

When Paul let go of the member with an obscene pop, swallowing around the excess of saliva and precome in his mouth and looking up at Daryl, the older man cursed and found the strength to sit on the bed, grabbing his lover by the hair to yank him in a forceful kiss. It was open mouthed and messy, the taste of his own dick all over Paul's tongue, but much needed as well. Paul looked pleased with the initiative, smiling at his lover when their mouth parted, panting and grinning like children.

"I want you to come in my mouth" Paul said, and Daryl swallowed with difficulty.  
The first time Paul had asked that, he had almost fainted at the request. Because never once in his life he had thought about dating someone like Paul, someone as perfect and beautiful as Paul Rovia, and said Paul Rovia wanted him to ruin this perfection by tainting his body and having sex with him? He wasn't good enough for someone like Paul, in anyone's book, but miraculously, Paul seemed to disagree. And Daryl was a selfish bastard, so he just went with it.

"Okay" he finally breathed out, blinking a few times. "Yeah, okay. I can do that. Definitely."

Paul looked satisfied and licked his lips, sucking Daryl's lower lip into his mouth playfully and getting back to lick at the side of his hard cock. This time, he guided Daryl's hand in his hair, letting the older man fist it and moaning out loud when he did, letting his mouth fall obscenely wide and taking in the shaft at once. Daryl cried out, fighting the urge to close his eyes and let himself feel. Paul was playing with his dick like a freaking instrument, alternating between gentle sucks and long licks, playing with the head then the entire member. Every time his lips parted from his hard member, a thin line of saliva followed his mouth, making the damn thing even more erotical.

"Paul" he whined, caressing his lover's temples with a trembling hand. "So good, Paul."

The devilish grin was back on Paul's mouth, and he moaned when pushing the hard member passed his lips again, letting it hit the back of his throat without as much as blinking. Daryl's grip on his head tightened, and he encouraged the movement by blinking several times, teary eyes fixed on the hunter. He sucked at the heated flesh between his lips, working his jaw around the wide shaft and pulling off with a loud pop before doing it again, panting loudly in the big room. Daryl was all but mesmerized by the sight, incapable of tuning his eyes away from the spectacle Paul was offering him.

"I'm gonna come soon, Paul" he whispered, pushing a few stands of the scout's hair back. "It's so good, you're doing so good baby."

Paul moaned at the praise, loving the confidence that Daryl grew in these moments. He loved taking care of the hunter, even if sometimes he indulged himself and enjoyed being the one taken care of. This was the way they worked, both sacrificing themselves for their communities whenever they could, selfless with everyone including each other. Sometimes it just felt good to be a little selfish, and tonight, Daryl had the right to be.

"Feels so good, Daryl" rasped Paul, pulling the hard member out of his mouth to breath out the words, his throat hoarse with the effort of pushing his lover's member against the back of it several times. "Just let go, baby."

He didn't need to say much more, sucking at the head of Daryl's dick back in his mouth and working his jaw around it to earn a whine, the hunter closer to his release than ever. It took him no more than a few kitten licks against the slit for the hunter to come with a groan, fingers buried in Paul's hair and come painting the inside of his mouth, a few drops escaping his lips to land on his chin.

"Fuck" groaned Daryl after a couple of seconds of silence, opening his eyes when he realized he had closed them with the force of his orgasm.

His entire body felt like jelly, the pleasant shivers of his climax still running through his sore muscles. He looked down at Paul, who had grabbed a bottle of water by the bed, taking a few gulps of water to ease the soreness in his throat and no doubt rinse his mouth as well. The scout smiled at him afterwards, putting the water bottle on the bedside table before rolling against his lover, a pleased whimper leaving his mouth.

"What about you?" asked Daryl, finding the strength to speak even though he wanted nothing but to fall asleep, his body buzzing pleasantly.  
"We'll worry about that later. We have the entire day to ourselves."

Daryl barely had the time to make out the words whispered against his throat before letting his eyelid fall shut, the feeling of his lover's warm body ever present by his side.

It felt good being a little selfish, sometimes.


End file.
